The Waterfall
by Rachaellynn111
Summary: A hidden waterfall is not so secret and soon Levy and Gajeel find themselves face to face and having to deal with unresolved issues and feelings. Soon they are coming and meeting together every night they can in secret. What happens at the waterfall stays at the waterfall. More details to come!
1. Chapter 1

Levy's muscles throbbed with every step yet she continued on through the dense woods with the moonlight guiding her every step. She could hear the water in the distance and knew she was getting close to her destination. Blood trickled down her face from a large gash on her temple; she didn't bother to wipe it away; it flowed freely down her neck and onto her heaving chest. It had been one of those days. Levy sighed heavily and pushed her way through the heavy bushes that hid her secret from the view of outsiders prying eyes. The waterfall shown beautifully in the moonlight. She dropped her pack wearily to the ground and began to peel off her tattered clothes gingerly to not upset her two broken ribs. It had been one of those weeks. Her orange dress, which there was no hope in mending, fell into the dirt softly. She leaned down and began to unhook her red sandals one by one; her hair brushing into the blood on her neck. There was already blood caked in it to begin with so she didn't mind the addition of more. Levy inched towards the water; cool and just what she needed on the steaming summer day. She didn't care that her lingerie was still on as she stepped deeper into the water. She didn't care that around her the clear water began to grow murky from the blood and dirt that fell from her torn flesh. All she cared for was the cool water and having, for the first time in weeks, a moment to herself. Levy took a deep breath and pushed her whole body under the water. Her blue tendrils twisted under the water as she snaked her arms behind her back to remove her bra before leaning forward to slide out of her panties. When she swam back up to the surface she turned away from the waterfall to toss her lingerie over with the rest of her possessions. They landed with a wet thump on top of Gajeel's boots.

It was the last time Gajeel went on a mission chosen by anyone other than himself. Ever. It wasn't that he couldn't handle it; he had completed it in half the time requested. The problem was the people. They treated him like the criminal he had been before; they looked at him with fear and hatred instead of giving him the thanks he deserved. His old self would have enjoyed the looks of loathing and fear he had been given. His old self would have relished in the fear that fell off them in massive pools of sweat at their feet. But now; now they had changed him. Now Gajeel cared how others saw him and now he felt mentally drained from his month long mission that hadn't even been his idea to begin with. He knew what would help though; a secret that had been his salvation on many difficult missions before. Gajeel sniffed the air and smelled the sweet scent of the mint leaves surrounding the waterfall before the sound even reached his ears. A smirk crossed his lips as he continued on through the thick woods; turning down the path only known to himself. He dared not share his secret with anyone else out of fear the others would ruin its specialness. Gajeel pushed through the bushes and the waterfall came into view. He took a step towards the large and deep pool of water only to step on something unexpected; an orange dress. Gajeel's body bent down low to the ground. He took the torn garment into his hand and pressed it to his pierced face to inhale the scent deeply. It was her scent but how. Before he could think more on it a wet pile of clothing landed on his boots. Still bent low to the ground Gajeel turned his gaze to the waters where a dripping wet Levy swam; staring directly at him.

Their eyes remained locked for a few minutes; Levy trying to decide if he could see her naked body through the moving waters and Gajeel trying not to look at her obviously naked flesh. He focused as much as possible on her face; bruised and still bleeding from the temple. He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it. There was annoyance in her tone. "Why are _you_ here?" Gajeel, still crouched down and holding her dress in his hand rolled his eyes. It was his waterfall after all.

"I should ask _you_ the same thing Shorty. And what the hell happened to your face?" Levy continued to tread water as Gajeel stood; still clutching her dress.

"I've been coming here since before _you_ joined Fairy Tail I'm not leaving now." With that Levy dove below the water; ignoring his question entirely. It was the opportunity he needed though and he attempted to take it but she swam too fast for him to peak at her bare flesh. Her head returned above the water after a moment on the other side of the water; closer to the waterfall.

"Well I'm not leaving either." Gajeel finally dropped her dress and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Didn't say you had to. It's big enough just don't bother me and I won't bother _you_." Levy closed her eyes and soon he realized she was waiting. She actually expected him to strip and enter the water with her. _Is she serious?_ A few minutes passed before he shrugged his shoulders; dropped his bag, and began to remove the layers of clothing that stuck to his sweaty flesh like glue.

Levy opened her eyes just in time to see Gajeel diving below the water with his bare ass in the air. Blush covered her cheeks but she was still too steamed to care about his and her own lack of proper coverage. He surfaced feet from her; treading water and staring into her brown eyes. He studied her but did not speak. So she studied him back. Gajeel's raven hair poured down his back and floated on top of the water. Stubble covered his face and small beads of water traced their way down his piercings. His red eyes shown in the moonlight. Levy dove below the water again and though she opened her eyes, she forced herself to give him some privacy and looked to bottom of the pond instead. When Levy surfaced Gajeel was still watching her but this time he was swimming around the waterfall in what seemed to be no direction in particular. They continued studying each other in silence for the next hour. Each taking their turns going under the cool water and surfacing sometimes closer and sometimes on the other end of the pond. It was Gajeel who finally broke the silence. "Nice tits." Levy rolled her eyes "What it's a compliment." He said with a raise of his pierced eyebrow.

"Nice ass then." Levy smirked as she swam closer to him; not caring now that they both were nude. It was obvious they both had seen everything the other had to offer.

"Yeah, you got that too Shorty." Levy blushed but thankfully Gajeel changed the subject before she could make another quick remark. "Where are your dumbass sidekicks?"

"They don't know about this place. No one in Fairy Tail does aside from me and well, now you too I guess." They were now only feet apart and both leaning against the edge of the pond near the side of the waterfall. Levy closed her eyes and pressed her chest into the rocks. She winced slightly as pain shot out from her ribcage. "I like having this place to myself too." When she opened her eyes again Gajeel was right next to her. Before she could move away his hand was on the side of her face cradling her cheek. She leaned into his touch as though second nature. His hand felt soft and his touch gentle as he pushed his thumb across her cheek to wipe away the blood that was falling from her gash. _Why is he being so kind to me?_

Gajeel held her face in his hand for longer than he knew he should and eventually pulled it way with much difficulty. He placed his blood stained thumb into his open mouth and let his tongue enjoy her sweet taste. Her blood tasted like sweet metallic heaven to his taste buds. "Why not tell others about this place. Aren't all Fairy Tail wizards _friends_?"

"Sometimes I need time to myself so I come here. Guess I'll have to find a new place now though. And come on you're not my friend Gajeel. You can't stand me remember?"

Levy started to swim away but she could hear him following after her. Within her, her heart began to race at the idea of him swimming after her. _Bad idea. This is a really bad idea. You may have thought of him like that from time to time but I doubt he thinks of you as more than just a short nuisance._

Levy dove below the water and turned around just in time to open her eyes and see Gajeel gazing at her from below the water as well. Their eyes remained locked until slowly, together, their eyes traveled downwards to take in each other's bodies. He was covered in piercings she noticed and tired not to focus on his member which was rather excited; even in the cold waters. Gajeel couldn't help but smile as he took in her body too. Though she was heavily bruised she was more well-endowed than he had previously thought. When they both resurfaced Levy broke the silence with laughter. "Well now that we got that out of the way lets swim." Levy dove back under the water and left Gajeel feeling excited and confused. _Why does she think I can't stand her?_ She didn't give him much time to think though because without warning his leg was pulled with enough force to pull him under the water.

A wicked smile crossed Gajeel's face as Levy resurfaced and winked in his direction. _Did she just—_ With that he began to swim after her. Despite her head start she was no match for his sheer speed and soon his arms were wrapped around her from behind; trapping her from swimming away. She could feel his bare flesh touching hers and his excitement which matched her own. "Not getting away this time Shorty." Levy reached back and placed her hands on his hipbones. The piercings felt oddly warm to the touch and she pressed her hands on them slightly sending a shiver down Gajeel's spin. He pulled away from her and tried to remember that he was human. More or less. And over all his need to keep his animal nature inside and out of sight. "Sorry." He said and swam back a bit further to get her more space. _Did Gajeel just apologize to me?_ Levy looked to the sky and wondered if she was dreaming. Many she had lost more blood than she had originally thought. "So what happened?" She looked back into his red eyes and realized he was being genuine. The look reminded her of when he had volunteered to help her with the S Class trials. Levy reached her hand out of the water and touched her head carefully. When she pulled it back and examined her fingers she could see there was still a significant amount of blood coming from the wound. "Let me look at it." Gajeel moved closer and Levy leaned her head into his hands without a second thought. He took her face once again and she felt a sense of calm engulf her soul. As Gajeel moved his fingers over her temple to examine her injury in the moonlight she began to speak and he listened as though ever word she spoke was important because unbeknownst to her it was. For some time now he had felt _differently_ about the small script mage but because of their difficult past he kept his distance as much as he could. Yet, whenever she was near he found himself watching her, listening to her small talk, and imagining what it would be like to get her alone. Now he found himself inches from her wet, naked flesh and he was just inspecting her head injury. Though he had gotten multiple eyefuls already and he wasn't disappointed.

"Jet and Droy wanted to prove to me that they had grown stronger over the last seven years we have been gone. They only grew more reckless. We took a mission to capture some train robbers."

Gajeel laughed and let go of her face. Her wound was not infected thankfully and was slowly starting to clot. "I was going to take that when I got back. What the hell where you three doing on a mission like that?"

"My point exactly." Levy tried to laugh but her side hurt too much. Her hand moved to her side but Gajeel's beat her there. Slowly he began to work the muscles around her broken ribs and she let out a small moan of satisfaction before closing her eyes and biting her lip to stop herself from more embarrassment.

"Don't stop for me. I don't mind." Levy opened her eyes to see Gajeel wink down at her. Blush crossed her cheeks but she didn't care; his touch felt too good. "Being thrown off of a moving train isn't fun."

Gajeel frowned "You shouldn't do missions with those two. They'll get you killed."

"Yeah? Who should I do missions with than?"

"Me. I'll keep you safe Shorty." When Levy opened her eyes again their faces were only inches apart. She hadn't even realized his hands had stopped working her side nor that the pain has subsided completely.

"Thought you hated me?" Levy finally said which broke both of their concentration enough to allow for them to swim apart.

Gajeel frowned "Oi. What made you think a stupid thought like that?"

"You nailed me to a tree?" Levy moved farther away.

"It was business. That's all." Gajeel tried not to let the disappointment show on his face but he knew she would be able to see it. She could always see through him and she did.

Levy sighed and turned to swim closer to the waterfall. "You ever wish we hadn't lost seven years of our lives? I mean, do you ever wonder where you would be?" Gajeel swam after her; thankful for the change in subjects. Her bare ass shone brightly through the water in the moonlight to his enjoyment.

"What like have a kid by now like those two gun lovers?"

Levy smirked back at him "Yeah, why not?"

"Who would be the Father than? Droy or Jet?" Gajeel teased her but also asked out of his own curiosity and frustration. Since joining the Guild the two men had stuck to the blunette like flies to honey and he hated every second of it. She wasn't his but he didn't care. He wanted her to be his.

"Neither." With that Levy lifted her body out of the water and walked across the rocked through the waterfall. Gajeel's mouth fell open at the full view of her dripping wet, naked backside in the moonlight. "Come on. If I'm not shy neither should you be." She called through the falls. Gajeel followed behind quickly and pulled himself out of the water and through the falls. He had never gone in before but it was clear that Levy had; numerous times. Within the confines of the waterfall was a huge cavern and as far as he could see Levy's possessions illuminated by hundreds of candels. "Like I said I'm the only one that knows about this place other than you. I've been coming for years and sometimes" She turned and tossed him a dry towel as she wrapped her own around her waist. "I like to pretend I'm on a mission and just hide out here for a few weeks and recharge." Gajeel smiled at the sight of her stacks of books, small pile of clothing and towels, food, water, and liquor jugs, and a mattress with pillows and blankets. "Yet those weren't easy to get in. Thankfully I had a shirking spell." With that Levy eased herself down onto the bed and it was then he could see just how exhausted she truly was. He wondered how he looked to her. "You um, might want to sit down too." Gajeel looked down and noticed that his towel was tighter than he had intended it to grow and sat down next to her before his excitement could become more noticeable.

The silence between them was defining. He wanted to touch her, he wanted to make her pain go away and at the same time he wanted to make her ache for days. He wanted to protect her from getting hurt on another mission and yet he was oddly thankful she was hurt because she was allowing for him to be closer to her. _When did I start having so many fucking feelings?_ "Thought you'd be more of the shy type Shorty." Levy looked at him confused. "In the last hour I've seen you completely naked and now I'm sitting in your bed."

Levy laughed and her voice echoed around the cavern. "Guess around you my blood boils too much to care about small things like that."

Gajeel leaned closer; he was losing control of himself but he didn't seem to care. "I make your blood boil?" It surprised him when Levy leaned in closer as well.

"Yeah, one minute you are torturing me and the next you offer to help me reach S class." Gajeel leaned away a bit taken aback. "And all the while you are rude as hell to me and treat me like I'm going to break. I can take care of myself you know."

"Oi! Well hell, look at you! You did break and I wasn't even on that mission." Levy stood, clearly annoyed. She didn't know why she was bring up their past but she knew it wasn't the direction she wanted the conversation to go. _Maybe it's because this is the first conversation we have actually had since he joined the Guild or maybe it's because I'm still frustrated with Jet and Droy about the mission._ Levy stood from the bed and moved back to the waterfall entrance; the light from the candles moving with her as she left. Suddenly darkness fell and a splash sounded from the pond outside. By the time Gajeel resurfaced on the other side of the waterfall Levy was already in her torn dress; dripping wet and fastening her sandals back on. "Oi! Wait!" he called after her and swam as fast as his body would allow but she was already through the bushes and he was alone. "What the hell!" Gajeel stayed in the water; unsure of what to do. A few minutes passed before he caught her dripping blue hair peering out from around the bushes which hid the waterfall from prying eyes.

Levy looked at Gajeel and let out a weak smile. She could see he was trying. She could tell he did care for her. She knew she needed to try too. "See you tomorrow night?"

A smirk crossed his face "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Levy smiled back before leaving again and shouting over her shoulder. "Midnight Mr. Redfox."

Gajeel could feel his heart racing in his chest as he listened to her footfalls moving farther from the waterfall. Their secret meeting spot now set for another return visit. _Maybe this is the chance I need._ With that Gajeel drove below the water once more and tried to calm himself before heading back home where Pantherlily was most likely waiting for him to discuss his mission.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think.**

 **Lots more fun to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

The words on the page blurred together like one large and ancient squiggle. Her eyes grew heavy and even though she had been trying and failing for the last hour with deciphering the text before her she pushed on. At least that was how it looked to outsiders. Inside, Levy was struggling and not with the script. _What am I even doing?_ Levy removed her glasses and rubbed her weary eyes. Her head ached and not just from the concussion she had obtained from her previous mission. She glanced over at the clock; it was only nine thirty. _Oh this is ridiculous!_ Levy stretched and turned her attention to those around her in the Guild Hall. Her book had lost complete meaning to her hours ago and she decided it was time to admit defeat. Next to her Jet and Droy were trying to give her the space she needed while still staying as close to her as she would allow. When Levy stood from the bench they nearly fell out of their chairs from shock. She raised her hand to stop them before they even offered any help she may or may not need. "I'm just going down into the library to return these. I shouldn't be too long."

Jet looked distraught "You sure we don't mind and your ribs—"

Levy lifted her text, and five other research volumes into her arms "No really I swear it's okay!" She began to travel across the great hall towards the back of the bar and down the stairs leading to the basement crypt; completely ignoring the looks that Jet and Droy were shooting her from across the hall. She cared for them deeply but sometimes they treated her like she was paper thin. To be honest it drove her insane as of late. The large, leather bound books blocked her view of the stone steps as she began her descend yet it didn't matter. For years now, she had the exact number of steps memorized as well as every turn of the library crypt. She didn't even bother to light a torch. She was so consumed with her thoughts she didn't even notice she was being followed.

Gajeel saw his opportunity and took it without a second thought. It wasn't like he was busy with anything else though; Levy had invaded his every thought since their shared dip the night before. Pantherlily next to him rolled his small eyes as he took another bite of kiwi. Gajeel didn't care. All he cared about was how her blue dress clung to her body and how he now knew what that body looked like underneath. As Levy disappeared down the stairs he stood immediately; deciding her couldn't wait another two plus hours to be close to her again.

Levy turned and twisted down the dark rows of books and scrolls like the expert she was. There was no one in the entire Guild; other than Mavis, who had more experience in the library than her. It made her feel proud as she took one book from her stack and carefully moved it from the stack in her arms to the shelf above her. From behind in the darkness Gajeel watched her with lustful eyes and intent as she stood on her toes to be able to reach the shelf she desired. Her dress lifted for him and he was thankful for his enhanced senses than came with his dragon slayer nature.

Levy continued on through the maze of passageways, without any knowledge she was being closely watched, until only one book was left. She took it under her arm and climbed a ladder with only a small amount of difficulty from her two broken ribs. She sighed with relief and disappointment as she placed the last book back into its home. _What am I going to do to pass the time now? I doubt I killed more than twenty minutes if that._

Levy descended the ladder with her frustrations growing until she was pulled off the runs and pressed into an adjacent shelf. Her arms were pinned above her head with one hand as his other worked its way over her mouth. "Shh, someone might hear if you scream." Gajeel whispered into her ear; sending a shiver down her spin. He could sense his animal instincts taking control; he wanted to claim her, to dominate her; to possess her. When he pulled back to look into her brown eyes he expected to see an expression of fear or hatred. The lustful look took him by surprise completely. Levy wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her body before he could let her go. She was frustrated and tired of feeling so small and innocent. Especially when she was anything but. Their faces were inches apart as he dropped her hands free and she laced them into his raven hair. They stared into each other's souls; neither moving any closer or farther apart. The sexual tension was thick enough to cut. "Didn't scare you did I Shorty?" Gajeel asked finally when he took notice of her rapid heartbeat.

"Do I seem scared to you Gajeel?" Hearing his name on her lips drove him wild and thankfully the grip her legs had around his waist tightened to his growing pleasure. He closed his eyes and tried to remind himself of his manors or lack of.

"No. You seem." He paused and took in her body language; as eager as his own. "Different?"

Levy laughed before leaning into Gajeel's neck and whispering into his ear. "Everyone only sees a bookworm. No one ever asks _what_ books I'm reading." Gajeel uncontrollably pushed his body into hers when the sensation of her breath on his ear hit him. Her body; now pinned to the shelf felt so small and so _delicious._

His hands laced around her waist and down to cup her backside; yet their faces remained inches apart. It was as though neither wanted to lose the game of lust and be the first to break. "You may read the books but I can make those pages _blush_ if you let me." _Is he offering?_ Levy wondered as she tried to remember how to breathe. Gajeel snickered again as he pushed his body against hers more. She could feel his excitement through her clothing and his own. The sensation was enough to drive them both wild. Levy, to stop herself from letting out a small moan bit down on her lower lip. The view drove Gajeel over the edge. He leaned in closer to pull her lips into his and bite them himself when a light appeared from the top of the stairs stopping him in his tracks.

Before anyone could descend Levy and Gajeel separated and she yelled towards the light. "Coming!" She glanced at the clock on the wall; over an hour had past. _Thankfully it will just look like I got lost in a good book._ Levy sighed, her hands on her hips and her back to Gajeel who was thankful for the light which had disappeared again. He had almost claimed her and though she acted like it was something she wanted he hadn't explained just what that entailed and doubted she would be so willing if she knew. _I won't force her._ "So." Levy said without turning around to face Gajeel who was again thankful. She was different than he had thought. This secret side that she only shared with him alone. It made him want her more. "Maybe we should not go to the waterfall tonight?"

The words were shocking to hear escape her lips but Levy knew it was for the best. She didn't want to have, whatever it was they had, their time together be a one night experience. Gajeel nodded in the dark before remembering she couldn't see him like he could see her. "Oi. You're right Shorty. I'll see you around then." He didn't want it to come off like he was angry or rejecting her but he wasn't one for discussing feelings or desires so openly.

"Yeah, I'll be seeing you." Levy took a deep breath before moving towards the stairs. It was another half hour before Gajeel had calmed down enough to come out himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Levy tried her best to shield herself from the onslaught of the raging storm that was growing worse by the second. Her week long mission with Jet and Droy had been better than their prior excursion but the unexpected storm was proving more trouble than the pay they had received. The three mages pushed on against the harsh winds and brutal ice rain. Levy was thankful her apartment was closer than her companions. A few months ago she had taken Lucy's advice and found herself a cheaper apartment outside of the Fairy Tail woman's dorms. "You sure you won't come to the Guild Hall?!" Droy yelled over the bellowing thunder to Levy who was a few paces ahead of them both; her cloak blowing off her head and attempting to break free of her shoulders. She held it down as tightly as her numb finger tips would allow. "There's food at the Guild Hall!"

Levy shook her head and mouthed a 'thanks but no thanks' as she turned down a different side street towards her apartment. She had no appetite for food or company. All she could think about was a hot bath and a warm bed. Her boots were soaked through into her socks and with every grueling step her toes grew as numb as her hands and cheeks. _Soon I can warm up and relax just a few more blocks and—_ Levy's cloak ripped off with the next gust of wind and disappeared into the pitch black of the night. Curse words in every language she knew flew from her blue lips as she trudged through the next four blocks and her apartment came into view. Under her breathe she sighed with relief as she turned her key in the lock and climbed the steps. She was too tired to care to bathe anymore. She peeled the drenched layers off her frozen flesh and tossed them in a heap on the tiled floor of the bathroom. She climbed into her beds warm and welcoming sheets and closed her eyes; sleep taking her within seconds.

Gajeel had seen her sorry excuse for teammates arrive two nights before. They arrived soaking wet and were the very definition of sad excuses for mages. He hated that she wasn't with them because he couldn't ask where she had gone to. He just had to assume and hope they had returned with her as well and didn't, somehow, manage to lose her in a week. Now, Gajeel sat at his back table with Pantherlily eating their breakfasts of kiwis and metal scraps. Together they watched the two Shadow Gear members moan and groan over their various injuries they had obtained from a simple item retrieval mission. The blonde and flamebrain they were talking to were no better but they, he could at least tolerate to a degree. When Levy's name reached his ears he stopped mid bite and listened into their conversation like every word was water and he had been traveling in a desert for days. "I talked to Levy earlier today when I brought her some books to read. Poor thing. That storm got her sick to the bone. If we weren't going on a mission I would head over and take care of her." Lucy said as she clutched a shaking Plue to her large chest.

"Don't worry about it. We already offered but she said she just wanted to sleep. I still think we should bring her some food though Levy never was one for cooking." Droy looked worried at the idea of Levy without food. Gajeel thought it was more likely he looked worried about the idea of himself without food by proxy.

"Yeah, that's true. The last time I went over all she had was a half loaf of bread and some raisins. I think that's why she always ate at the Guild Hall." Lucy turned to Natsu who was making a gesture of wanting to leave. Don't worry boys I'll check in on her when I get back to town in a few days. Till then just give her space or else you might get sick too!"

Gajeel had heard all he needed to. He stood from his table and left Pantherlily would had a smug look on his small face. "I'll be around." He yelled back to the Exceed who rolled his eyes and continued with his kiwis without troubling to look up as his metallic friend left the Guild as quickly as they had arrived.

When the pounding began Levy felt as though her head was going to split in two. She opened her weary eyes and looked around her large studio apartment. The light was shining through the windows and fully displayed the afternoon sun as though to say: 'Hello friend I know you are sick but let me add more pressure to your growing migraine with the addition of my glorious light.' She groaned and pulled the blankets over her head. _Whoever it is can leave now or die by script._ The thrashing continued however and soon she could take no more. Levy, with the blankets still over her head pulled her exhausted body off the bed and towards the door. She opened the door an inch and kept her head down. _They shall die by script as I identify them by their shoes._ Levy lifted her hand and produced a small script stone, enough to bludgeon the horrible person, who had graced her doorstep, with.

When the door creaked open Gajeel had prepared himself, he thought, for anything. The sight of a disheveled and pale Levy was not what he had expected. Her hair shot out like long blue death spikes from the top of her blanket cone of safety. He put the grocery bags he had been carrying on the ground by the door with the others and guided her back towards the bed. "Lay down Shorty, before you hurt yourself." With that he removed the script stone from her palm and helped her climb back onto the bed where she laid again eagerly. "Oi, keep that up for a minute."

Gajeel spoke so softly that Levy wondered if she was dreaming. Soon, the light in the apartment began to fade and she was able to pull her head out from her cocoon to assess the situation. _I am half naked, sick, and I look like death with Gajeel in my apartment._ She attempted to pull the blanket back up but he wouldn't let her. His hand was on her forehead before she could hide once more. "I just need sleep." She said; her voice was weak from exhaustion.

"Yeah, that and food, water, and a bath." Levy blushed and wondered just how bad she truly looked.

"What are you even doing here? How did you know I was sick?" Gajeel beamed as he journeyed back to the kitchen and began to unload the groceries he had purchased at the market. _Gajeel is in my kitchen and he went shopping for me. Can this get any weirder?_ She watched from the safety of her bed as he began placing pots and pans on the stove top that she didn't know she even possessed. "I had those?"

Gajeel snickered "No, I brought them; something told me if you didn't cook you didn't have cooking tools either." Levy still looked confused as he crossed back to her again and gave her a small glass of water and three pills. "Drink, take, and sleep. I'll wake you when the food is ready. After you eat I'm getting your ass into a bath. No fighting me." Levy shot him a look that he recognized instantly as 'What the hell is happening' and he chuckled as he leaned down close to her so he could whisper and save her more pain from her migraine. "Doesn't have to be about just the sexual shit." With that he kissed the top of her head and began to walk away. Levy drifted off to sleep with full knowledge that she was in a feverish state and obviously dreaming and possibly dying alone in her apartment. It was after all the only logical explanation.

He watched as her chest rose and fell with her slow and gentle breathing from across the apartment. Being in a room so infested with her scent was intoxicating to say the least but the sight of her in a sickened state kept his desires and wandering mind in check. Dinner had been finished an hour prior but he wanted to let her sleep. The stew he had created was, he believed, his best thus far but she would have to be the judge. He wanted to impress her with his cooking. He needed to impress her. He moved from the kitchen to her bedside; taking her apartment as a whole in the process. It was a nice, large studio apartment with enough space for her but not for her extensive library. Gajeel found himself weaving around random piles of books that to him seemed to have no order at all. He knew better though. _She would have some system in place; she's smart like that._ He moved to sit on the edge of her bed which was larger than she rightfully needed. When he sat down though he understood why her bed was so large; he lifted up and removed three leather bound books from under the sheets. _How do you even remember all this shit you read?_ Gajeel looked down at Levy again. He didn't want to wake her but he knew if she slept any longer she wouldn't sleep any during the night when she needed it the most. Carefully he placed his hand on the side of her face, brushing her hair out of his view. _She's a beautiful mess._ "Oi, Shorty. Levy. Wake up." Levy opened her eyes slowly and awoke to the sight of Gajeel above her and the feel of his hand on her cheek gently thumbing her skin softly. It took a moment for her to accept the fact that she wasn't dreaming and to accept the fact that she had no control over her current state of appearance. "You've been asleep for above seven hours. You need to eat something. Come to the table." With that Gajeel stood and extended his hands out for her to take which she did without a second thought. Levy remained silent as he guided her towards the kitchen and pulled out a chair for her to sit in; blanket and all. She stayed quiet while Gajeel poured them both stew and drinks of beer for himself and tea for her. She couldn't hold back anymore though when Gajeel sat down next to her, picked up her spoon full of stew and held it out for her to eat off of.

"Who the hell are you and what did you do with my Gajeel?" she sounded angrier than confused. Gajeel laughed uncontrollably as he placed the spoon into her mouth and she chewed the beef in silent fury. Hearing a curse leave her innocent lips was like a child with a firecracker; cute and only slightly intimidating.

"What do you mean ' _my_ Gajeel' Shorty?" Levy's face blushed as she snatched her spoon from Gajeel's hand and began slip further into her blanket nest and to feed herself in an effort to focus on something other than her growing embarrassment.

 _I am in my apartment, half naked, with Gajeel who just fed me and I'm not dreaming. This is actually happening. Why is this happening?_ "Why are you here?" she said after a few more bites and her confidence had returned to her. "Also this is delicious where is the chef you murdered?"

"He's part of the stew." He answered; ignoring her first question entirely.

"I thought it was a little chewy." _Are we flirting again?_ "Are we flirting?" Levy spooned more stew into her mouth; she was hungrier than she had thought.

"Told ya it didn't have to be just about the sexual shit." Gajeel was amused and also delighted that she enjoyed his cooking. She raised her eyebrows as if to say 'I thought you were joking' and he winked back as though to answer 'No way in hell'. They ate in silence for the rest of the meal. Every few minutes they looked up and let small uncontrollable smiles escape their lips before returning for another bite.

"So" Levy said when Gajeel took her dishes to the sink and began to wash them as though it was his kitchen and he did it all the time. "What have you been doing around my apartment for seven hours if you don't mind me asking?" The question had crossed her mind during their meal but she had let the possible scenarios play out in her head before daring to ask to uncover the truth.

Gajeel moved the dishes from the sink to the drying rack and thought about how to answer her without coming off as a creep. He settled on the truth because any lie he could think of didn't seem to sound right coming from him. "Watched you sleep mostly. Nothing else to do here but look at books and I don't do that shit."

She didn't believe him and rolled her eyes as she stood from the table and crossed over to the sofa "Yeah okay and why would you do that for seven hours."

Gajeel shrugged and dried off his hands as he journeyed from the kitchen to the bathroom to start a bath. He wanted to be honest with her completely but doubted that either of them were truly ready. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and had for some time now and that he wanted her as his Mate. What came out though was more of the truth and less mushy shit that wasn't his style. "Gihi. You talk in your sleep." Levy looked mortified as she pulled her legs into her chest and her head down into her knees inside the now full on blanket fort. It wasn't the first time she had heard this before. Lucy had made the announcement after one of their drunken sleepovers months before. _What the hell could I have said?! Did I talk about him, about how I feel!? How can this get any worse?!_ When the sound of running water reached her ears Levy peeked up just in time to look Gajeel in the eyes as he lifted her off the couch and out of the soft protection of fort quilt. She wanted to protest but she was too consumed with her thoughts on having a lack of anything but a long shirt on and he head was beginning to ache again. Gajeel could see the worry in her eyes. He didn't enjoy the look. "Relax. I can't understand half the languages you speak anyways."

"What?" Levy looked up at Gajeel; shock easily read on her face.

"Oi, you speak all those different languages remember? I don't know what you were saying but you said a lot of whatever it was." Levy sighed with relief just as Gajeel placed her down on the bathroom tiles and lifted her shirt over her head. She quickly moved her hands to cover her body due to a lack of lingerie and Gajeel snickered with joy at the sight of her. "Relax I've seen it all now remember. Get in the bath. Now."

Levy didn't move. She wasn't ready to lose this fight. "Join me."

"Why? I'm not sick and smelly. You are." Gajeel crossed his arms as he stood before her. He towered over her yet he noticed the tables had turned and he was beginning to lose the power he had obtained as of late.

"If I'm getting naked and bathing I'm not doing it alone." Levy closed her eyes. "I'm waiting." He could see no way out of it and to be honest he didn't want to. Soon Levy heard the sound of his clothes hitting the floor and the water moving as he entered her large tub. Before she could open her eyes though Levy's body was snatched into Gajeel's arms and he pulled her into the tub on top of him. The water poured out of the sides of the tub but neither noticed as they moved around to get themselves more comfortable in the confined space. Levy could feel his excitement benefit her as his arms snaked around her waist and she settled into his chest. Their hearts beat fast, together in sink. A smile spread across Gajeel's face that he didn't bother to hide. He couldn't imaging his day going any better. As the water began to grow cold from time and their skin started to prune. Neither bothered to leave the confines of the spacious tub. Levy leaned forward and turned on the hot water and pulled the stopper to drain the old cold water down. She leaned back again as the water flowed freely and they both put their toes into the steaming stream.

"So how ya feeling Shorty?" Gajeel whispered into her ear from behind and chuckled as her body shivered on top of him.

"Better but" she paused and moved his hands off her breasts and back onto her waist. Gajeel laughed and nipped at her ear. "still a bit under the weather and getting used to my company." She didn't want to rush whatever it was they had going. It still felt like a dream that he was there in the tub with her. That he had come to her apartment to take care of her and that he wasn't planning on leaving. At least as far as she could tell. "Are you leaving anytime soon?"

The words surprised Gajeel to hear. He shifted beneath her uncomfortably. _Did I overstay my welcome?_ "Not unless you tell me to."

Levy smiled and leaned her head into Gajeel's chest. "Good. I don't think I ever want you to go again." She didn't care that she was being honest and true; maybe it was the fever or maybe it was how comfortable she was growing to feel around Gajeel. She didn't know and she didn't bother to question it further.

Gajeel didn't know what to say back. He didn't have a smartass remark prepared so he just said what he felt in his heart and hoped for the best. "Good. Then you're stuck with me Levy."

They stayed in the tub for another hour before Gajeel lifted the sleeping Levy out of the cool water, dried her off, and placed her naked, small body back into the comfort of her bed. When he moved to leave she reached her hand out and stopped him before he could go. "Stay." Gajeel nodded, dropped his towel and moved next to her under the sheets. They fell asleep in the safety of each other's arms.

 **Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Gajeel had only left the confines of her apartment upon realizing he had run out of money for groceries and that Levy no longer needed his around the clock care. Neither had yet to define what was occurring and had occurred over the last three days. Their combined mixed emotions filled the small shared space as Gajeel stepped through the doorway to leave.

"So I'll see you when I get back?" he didn't mean for it to come out as a question but since Levy's feverish mind had returned to normal it had become obvious to them both that he needed to go before something more happened.  
Levy nodded and wiped the sleep from her caramel eyes. The sun was only just rising. She could not understand Gajeel's need to leave before dawn. _Did I really disgust him so much?_ "Unless I'm on a mission too." He shot her a side smile and debated on if he should kiss her cheek goodbye. The sound of the bunny girl's approaching voice told him that the idea was out of the question. Levy watched Gajeel depart even when Lucy was standing next to her with eyes begging for every detail. "There's nothing to tell." She attempted as she ascended the stairs, back into her apartment, to dress for the ungodly early day.

Lucy took in the state of her apartment. Though the bed was just as disheveled as it normally was the amount of books she slept with had decreased and instead there was a clearly defined second body shape imprinted in the memory foam. Her eyes wandered to the kitchen where the smells of fresh herbs and meats wafted towards her. It was obvious that he had been there for days. "Did you sleep with _him_?"

Levy laughed from the bathroom as she dressed. Though the thought had crossed her mind when her body had begun to feel more human and less contagious neither had taken the next step. She decided on sarcasm as an outlet for her sexual frustrations. "Why yes we did. For few nights we slept in the same bed together. Can't you tell?" When she emerged, fully dressed in her white shorts, yellow halter, and blue vest, for the day Lucy crossed her arms with eyes that screamed 'not what I meant bitch' Levy crossed her own back. Her body language demanding 'does this look like the happy face of someone who just got some?' Levy changed the subject back to something she felt more comfortable discussing and sat at her kitchen table with a new cup of tea in hand. "How are you and _Natsu_?" It was the question Levy needed to distract Lucy from her current love life or lack thereof. She tried to be a good friend and listen to her desperation for attention from the pink haired man of her dreams but her eyes continually traveled back to the bed. She could still feel Gajeel's arms around her; holding her close into his bare chest. _I'm in way too deep._

Gajeel burst through the double doors of the Guild Hall and let his eyes travel the mass of mages in search for Levy's bright and noticeable hair color. She was nowhere in sight and he grumbled in annoyance with Lily chuckling at his side. "Shut it." He barked as he charged towards the bar and ordered a drink and scrap metal.

Though she had mentioned leaving for a mission of her own he had half expected her to wait for him first. Since his departure she had invaded his every thought and now that he had returned this late night he was frustrated once again. He drank and watched those around him make fools of themselves as drinks began to flow and music started to pump loudly around the hall.

Levy turned her body as her hips swayed with the music that pumped from the speakers louder than she thought magically possible. The long neck bottle in her left hand dripped from her grasp and teetered on the edge of her finger tips. After two months with not a word on the status of Gajeel's sudden mission Levy had decided upon herself to drink until she forgot her name.

Cana, with barrel in hand, dragged Mirajane up onto the bar top as the lights around the guild hall dimmed down low and all mages present descended into drunken chaos. Levy twisted her arms above her head and let the warm sake swimming throughout her system determine the direction of her hips. She could tell she was being watched, by most likely Droy and Jet, but her mind was gone into the fog of drunken bliss. A giggle escaped her lips, as the bottle left her fingertips and smashed onto the hardwood, and Mirajane and Cana lifted her onto the bar top with them.

The sheet of metal dropped from his gapping mouth as Levy's intoxicated form came into sight just after midnight. Now her scent flooded his senses. How had he missed her before? He took a deep breath and recognized instantly the masking scent of sake swimming around her. _How drunk is she?_ His question was almost immediately answered as Cana pulled Levy into her and pressed her mouth onto the small brunettes parted lips.

Levy, though highly confused, deepened the unexpected kiss and let Cana's fingers run through her hair. Her eyes closed as her mind drifted, wishing the lips belonged to someone else, when her body was yanked off the bar top without warning. Gajeel took her small form into his arm, flung her over his shoulder, and charged out the double doors. His heart raced and blood boiled at the thought of the drunken card reader kissing the woman he cared for; especially before he had a chance to.

As the doors of the guild hall slammed behind him a laughing Mirajane removed a few notes from her pocket and handed them over to Cana who was overflowing with pride. "Told ya that would work!" she yelled over the music as Mira nodded in agreeance. "Now, let's see if we can get Laxus to bang you tonight too!" With that Cana was on Mirajane and Laxus was bounding towards.

Levy remained tightly and protectively wrapped in Gajeel's arm and slung over his shoulder until his cabin came into view twenty minutes of walking later. At this point she had sobered up from her bottle and was trying to make sense of why Gajeel was had bounded across town at speeds that could make Jet jealous. Though he would most likely be too focused on how Gajeel was man handling her to care about his speeds.

Once through the door of his shared cabin with Pantherlily he removed Levy from his arm and placed her carefully onto the leather couch to ensure he did not hurt her in her current state. He had not noticed she had sobered. "About time we got here." Levy grabbed the front of Gajeel's shirt and pulled him down on top of her to his surprise. He braced himself to not crush the small woman below him and allowed for her to run her fingers through his raven hair with eager determination. "So Gajeel, is Cana a better kisser than you?"

The taunt was all he needed. His lips smashed down into her own without any gentleness present. His hand ran through her hair and pulled her head back and lips off of his. Her eyes shot to his; he recognized the lust within them that matched his own. "You can't toy with me. You either want me and only me or none of me at all. Which is it? Decide now." His demanding words shook her to the core. She bucked her hips up into his waist; wrapping her legs around his hips and opened her mouth to answer when the door of the cabin burst open in flying splinters.

Gajeel wanted to scream as he sat with the tip of Erza's blade pressed into his Adam's apple. He could feel the beast of lust for sexual conquest and concur in battle beginning to surface. He attempted to stand onto to have a thin stream of his blood trickle onto the swords tip. "Cana and Mirajane's trickery will not cost Levy her innocent virtue. I shall protect her and any other woman in my care from being defiled when they cannot help themselves."  
Levy's blood boiled upon hearing her regarded as innocent. She was anything but yet she could not hate the amazon of a woman. It was clear Erza was more intoxicated than she had even been. Her mind journeyed back to the guild hall, to Cana and Mirajane, most likely exchanging the results of another of their childish bets. "Come Erza. I was just leaving."

Her words stung to hear but Gajeel accepted that this was their only option. _Either this or fucking on the bitch's corpse._ He doubted Levy would go for Plan B. As Levy crossed through the entryway where once the door had stood she did not look back. _Did she not want this after all?_ He listened with a smile as Levy began to converse with Erza words he knew were actually for him. "Thanks Erza. I think I'll go and take a _dip_ to cool off."

He stood to leave for the back door when another familiar voice reached his enhanced hearing. Lily stumbled through the cabin's once doorway and proceeded to vomit down himself a green kiwi vodka shade of death. "Mira challenged me to a drinking con—"

Gajeel grinded his teeth as he helped his friend out of his own mess. It was settled. Tomorrow, because there was no chance of conquest tonight, he would be satisfying himself with murder. The only question was who was first. _Mira or Erza?_

 **Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

Around noon Gajeel awoke in a state of full exhaustion after caring for the intoxicated Pantherlily for the remainder of the night and into the morning. His body ached from the awkward sleeping position he had placed himself into; wedged in the corner of the bathroom while holding his small friend. Pantherlily was no longer in his arms however and instead stood in the doorway with black coffee in hand for Gajeel to angrily take. Neither spoke; accepting that their actions of the previous night had been outside of each of their control. Gajeel finally stood, cracking his weary bones as his mind raced around multiple topics; mostly centered on the concept of murder. As he dressed he planned his day mentally which was growing more busy by the second. He was the definition of frustrated once his final decision was reached. If he couldn't be with Levy physically, which he knew to be out of the questions after standing her up at the waterfall, then he would have to take his physical frustrations out in another way. Revenge.

Levy watched as Gajeel entered the crowded guildhall without a word. She wanted to charge towards him and scream at him until her lungs ached like her body did from desire and rejection. However, Gajeel paid her no notice nor attention. His crimson eyes never glanced in her direction, at the nearly empty table, as he passed Mirajane who was taking orders and too hung over to notice his entrance behind the bar. Levy tilted her head to get a better view of where he had journeyed to but as soon as he was gone he had reappeared once more as though nothing had just occurred. "Is something wrong?" Lucy asked barely above a whisper as she continued to nurse her own hangover a few feet away on the bench across. Levy shook her head with a slight smile and returned to her book. She was convinced that Gajeel had simply stolen his breakfast of scraps instead of paying. _I can't believe I let myself get so worked up over him only to be jerked around._

Gajeel removed from his pocket full of screws a small treat which he rolled between his fingertips before exiting the guildhall for his next stop on the road to revenge. He had noticed Levy sitting and reading alone but apologizing for something that wasn't his fault was not his style. Actions always spoke louder than words after all. He had a lot to show her.

As the sun dipped down behind the tall buildings of Magnolia Levy shivered as she returned towards the hall for dinner. The day had dragged by for the small blunette whose mind felt miles away.

Levy was back at the waterfall swimming with Gajeel in the cool summer stream; sneaking glances at his bare flesh below the clear water in the moonlight. She was down in the guilds library crypt with Gajeel's hard body pinning her down as his hands traveled down her backside. He was with her, across the kitchen table, flirting with her as they ate stew and tried, failing, to hide their pleasure at how much they enjoyed each other's company. Levy was snatched into his thick arm and pulled on top of him in the warm bath water as their bodies lay close in the confined space of the tub. His lips were smashing down on her own without any gentleness present until he pulled away to ask her to be with him and only him.

Levy stopped in her tracks and groaned. She wanted to be angry with Gajeel for leaving her alone at the waterfall but now, now all she wanted to do was kiss him again and see the same goofy grin cross his face as he attempted to force feed her stew. _"What have you done with my Gajeel?"_ she had asked him and now, now she knew that her question had been spot on. He was hers. _Maybe last night meant he had some doubts but I don't think I do anymore. I just hope me leaving with Erza didn't push him away for good._ Levy groaned again and moved to quicken her pace with new determination but a voice responded to her groan. "I hear ya sister." Now more focused on the streets before her Levy was shocked to see just how crowded they were which was odd for the time of day when all shops were normally closed. The woman who had spoken was standing impatiently in the middle of a long line leading to the bakery.

"Is everything alright?" she asked letter her curiosity get the better of her.

A few of the women in line turned upon hearing her question and began talking all at once; it was hard to decipher.

"Shop owner having issue with his ovens—"

"All cake orders canceled or delayed till next week—"

"Guild he called to for help with repairs not responding—"

"Every bakery in town having the same issues—"

Levy nodded her head repeatedly before mouthing a quick apology and departing. As she continued on through town the women's words rang true. Every bakery had equally long lines of disgruntled customers waiting to be seen who looked as frustrated as she personally felt. When she opened the large oak doors of the guildhall she thought about how odd the situation was until an equally insane situation greeted her. Every member of Fairy Tail stood near the bar and kitchen screaming at Laxus who of all people was attempting to take orders for food. Another large crowd was gathered around a long table which Levy pushed her way towards.

"What's happening?!" Levy screamed to Jet who was attempting to comfort the sickly looking Droy around the long table.

"Well the kitchen is backed up because of some issues with all the stoves so Droy is feeling the pains of hunger for the first time in years." Levy shot Droy a sympathetic look until her eyes fell to Cana who looked close to passing out or vomiting at the other end of the table. Friends nearby looked as though they did not know whether to comfort the young woman or bring her a bucket. "Oh yeah, all the booze skunked too so Cana is actually _sober_ and—" A scream shouted from across the room. Levy bolted towards the sound only to be pulled back at the last second by Lucy from Erza's growing wrath.

"What the hell is her problem!?" Levy took the shaking Lucy into her arms as both women watched Gray and Natsu attempt to calm the flaming woman's rage.

"She's hungover like the rest of us _but_ every bakery in town is having oven issues and she hasn't had a fix of cake yet!" Both women ducked as a table was launched across the room and sadly towards Laxus behind the bar. He turned as the table splintered over his head.

"Why is _he_ behind the bar?" Laxus bounded over the bar, electricity shooting off his flesh in waves of anger. He was done.

"Mira is trying to figure out where all the mission requests went. Her log book disappeared though we think she Erza actually destroyed it accidently." Lucy pointed to the floor where pages of paper were swirling across the ground. Levy looked at the insanity before her and turned to leave. It was obvious that today was no one's day. "Wait!" Lucy called as she ran across the room towards her with paper in hand. "You had this weird mission request dropped off for you earlier. I'll let Mirajane know that you took it!" As Lucy departed back into the chaos Levy carefully opened the paper and began to laugh uncontrollably. She looked from the job request to the insanity around her and held her sides for support as she laughed and laughed.

 _Request for: Levy McGardner._

 _Mission Details: Cave at falls._

 _Length: Dependable._

 _Reward: What you see before you. Plus more to come._

The smell of fresh herbs, steaming vegetables, and roasting meats greeted her as she surfaced through the cool water into the hidden cavern. A towel was shot her way which she graciously accepted and tied around her bare flesh; her clothes safe and dry in her waterproof pack which she dropped to the ground. A large fire was blazing in the middle of the room with their food cooking above. She looked towards her books with fear in wonder of what type of kindling he had used.

"Gihi. Mirajane's mission logbook burns nicely." He answered with side glance in her direction after judging her expression. His own body was wrapped loosely in a towel at the waist; his damp hair still dripping down his back. "Besides I needed a fire to see and to cook. Not like I can like all these fucking candles myself."

"I thought Erza destroyed the logbook?" With a flick of her wrist the cave was illuminated fully. Levy crossed the large space and sat on the edge of the bed will Gajeel finished platting their dinner. She took notice of a table, chairs, and rather large pile of metal that had not been within the cavern before. "Are those all oven parts?"

Once the food was on the table Gajeel journeyed to the bed and sat beside Levy. "Oi. Of every bakery oven and the guild's ovens too. Just enough to make them not work but not enough to be obvious."

Levy was quiet for a moment as she continued thinking. Gajeel studied her face and expression. He wanted to pull her into his arms, to press his mouth down upon her own, but not if she was still upset with him, and not if it wasn't what she truly wanted. "The barrels of liquor that skunked?"

"Rusted metal flakes."

Silence fell once more before Levy busted into laughter again which Gajeel gratefully joined. "Remind me to never get on your bad side Gajeel." Gajeel stopped laughing and took Levy's face in his hand; lifting her chin with is forefinger and thumb. Their eyes locked, neither looking away.

"You never could be." She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and knew that he could hear it too. "Decide now. All of me and only me or none of me at all."

Levy smiled "Does that mean you decided already?"

"I don't do mushy shit."

Levy rolled her eyes and batted his hand off her chin. "Gajeel you need to decide too. All of me and only me or none of me at all."

Gajeel smiled as he inched towards her on the bed and whispered into her ear sending a shiver down her spine. "We would be Mates for life. Together for the rest of our days. I would make you ache for days and scream out my name nightly in pleasure."

Levy leaned back onto the pillows with a smile. "But it's not just about the sexual shit is it?"

Gajeel chuckled at the sound of his own words leaving her lips and leaned into her; their towels still separating them. "No. I would care for you always and never let any harm come to you again. I would listen to every book you wanted to read aloud and give you what only I, an Iron Dragon Slayer could."

"What's that?" Levy felt like her head was floating as Gajeel nuzzled his face into her neck and his cool breath traveled down her pale flesh.

"An iron heart that only you hold the key to." He pulled up slightly and studied her again. Gajeel had put everything out for her and sold himself the best he could. He wanted all of Levy but needed to make sure she wanted all of him too. "You have seen my darkness now I want to give you the rest of me."

"I can't give you as much Gajeel." He could hear herself conscious side showing now for the first time. "I can't cook and I lose track of time within the pages of lost languages that sometimes I forget the days and yet" Levy lifted her legs to wrap around Gajeel's hips and slide the towel from them. With the movement of her legs her own towel parted and they were fully exposed to each other. Neither's eyes moved however. "Yet, I can also make you scream my name in pleasure nightly and beg for more with each rise of the sun. I can make time stop and disappear with every moment we lay together if we are entwined or not."

He wanted her more than ever but fought his desires to continue their game of lust. "Oi. It's not just about the sexual shit though."

"No. With every word I read I'll transport us to new worlds. On every mission I will protect us through the night with my magic and I will do what only I can do for you."

"And that is?"

Levy lifted her hand and with a small twist produced a small script of iron in the shape of a key. "I can satisfy your need for metal in ways no other woman could and never lose this key no matter how much darkness we have been through together." With another twist the iron script key vanished and Gajeel's mouth was upon her own. This time the roughness that had been present in their drunken dance was gone. Though some force was used out of eagerness more gentleness was shown. Their lips parted as their tongues greeted each other and their hands moved across flesh to explore.

No one interrupted them and stopped them from their desires for satisfaction. Gajeel lifted Levy's leg into his arm and pushed himself deep within. Their difference in size never became an issue. She fit like a glove in his chest and pulled tightly in his arms. Levy raked her fingernails down Gajeel's back in ecstasy as he removed them from the bed, her legs locked around his hips, their bond never breaking. He pressed her against the cavern wall and pumped harder, biting into the flesh of her neck as she let out small screams of joy. They lay before the raging fire with Levy riding him from above; her hips turning in interdigitate circles that made his head swim.

For days they swam, ate, and made love both within the cave and deep in the cool waters of the waterfall. Their times spent over the days moved from gentleness to rough passion with always an eagerness to please one another. Gajeel pinned Levy from behind into the rocks surrounding the pools edge. As he poured himself deeply into her he took her damp hair in his fist and pulled so her head was lifted back and he could force his mouth onto her own. He enjoyed the feelings of pleasure he gave her as she tightened from within and he released her to the waters below. She met him within the water her mouth on him as he gasped in shock and pleasure; his hands moving to cup the back of her head as she worked.

They enjoyed surprising each other as the days turned to weeks and they knew soon they would need to return if not just for more food. Gajeel would wake in the middle of the night to simply smile at the sight of her within his arms. Moments later Levy would awake to moans of joy and open her eyes to find Gajeel's mouth and hands between her thighs bringing her towards the brink of destruction only to stop himself and wait for her to beg for more; for the release only he could provide. His strong arms would hold her down as her hips bucked from the waves rushing through her core but his tongue would work on until he felt her body relax below him.

He would be cooking only to find himself pinned with a spell to the ground without the possibility of removing himself. Levy would snicker as he dug his fingernails into the rocks below his body unable to stop her from riding him until he was close to his end only to free him from magic's hold and allow for him to take the control he desperately desired.

Returning to the rest of the world was difficult especially when they both knew that the second they returned to the world they would have to part for a time if not just for recovery. Thankfully though the journey back took twice as long. The sight of Levy's dress raising with each climb or bend would drive Gajeel over the edge and he would pin her willingly to an adjacent tree. Their clothes remained on encase other travels came around. Gajeel pulled down his pants just enough to free himself as Levy pushed aside her lingerie allow for him to enter. Her legs snaked around his waist as his one hand squeezed her backside and the other was held over her mouth allowing for her to scream out with each of her finishes. He removed her breasts from her dress top and bit gently at first until he came to his end and bit enough to draw blood. The taste of her iron sweet on his tongue.

When her apartment came into view three weeks and a day later he wanted nothing more than to fallow her inside and make love to her more but he needed to return home as well. With a sigh Levy kissed Gajeel goodnight. The door closed and as they both began to step further apart; Levy deeper into her apartment; Gajeel out towards his cabin, life moved on though this time differently. This time they weren't alone. They had each other finally.


End file.
